naruto: maestro de los pokemon's siniestros
by black-apocalypse-dragon-sama
Summary: desde pequeño siempre le llamaron la atencion los pokemon tipo siniestro despues de casi morir y conceguir un compañero de deporvida comenzara su aventura pokemon pero esta preparado para la aventura de su vida narutoxmay naruto serio-relajado naruto aventurero.


**hola a todos espero que les guste mi #2 historia y antes que se me olvide degeme decirles que comenten y me tengan un poco de pasiencia para subir los capitulos**... **bueno dejando eso de lado aqui esta el equipo pokemon de naruto... bueno solo la mitad los otros que falten pueden elejirlos eso si no pokemones legendarios y solo pokemon de tipo siniestro ó que comparta similitudes y los pondre al final de este cap. bueno comenzemos.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**no soy dueño de naruto ó pokemon eso se lo dejo a sus respectivos creadores.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

" hola " personaje hablando

" hola " personaje pensando

"_ hola _" legendario hablando

"_ hola _" legendario pensando

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**cap. 1 : El encuentro.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Nuestra historia comienza en la region de kalos mas especificamente en una casa de 2 pisos cerca de luminos city, dentro de la casa vivian una familia de 4, la primera persona que en ese momento estaba en la cocina preparando el desañuno era una mujer en sus 27 años de edad tenia el cabello de color rojo fuego, sus ojos eran de un violeta oscuro , vestia un vestido de verano de color azul oscuro con detalles de remolinos rojos, a su lado habia dos pokemon's zorrunos de tipo fuego y agua respectivamente, el primero era un ninetails shine de color naranja-rojiso y el otro era un vaporion azul oscuro, la segunda persona que estaba en el comedor leyendo un pediodico era un hombre en sus 29 años, de cabellera rubia como el sol, ojos de color azul zafiro claro, vestia ropa para el verano que es una camisa azul claro con unos pantalones de color verde bosque, detras de el habia un pokemon de tipo dragon era un salamanes, estas dos personas no eran nada mas ni nada menos que kushina uzumaki-namikaze ex-reina de kalos y la mejor cordinadora pokemon de tipo fuego y agua que se haiga visto en la historia y la otra persona era minato namikaze ex-campion de kalos y uno de los mejores maestros pokemon tipo dragon.

" solo faltan algunos dias no crees cariño " dijo minato bajando el pediodico en la mesa y mirando a su esposa el desañuno para la familia.

" asi es ! no puedo creer que nuestro pequeño remolino ya baya a tener 8 años ! hhaaa crecen tan rapido " decia una kushina extremadamente feliz.

se preguntaran por que estos dos estaban emocionados ? bueno era porque su hijo mayor de 7 muy pronto 8 años se pondran inscribir a la escuela pokemon de alola y como tradicion de las familias uzumaki y namikaze obtrendra su primer pokemon de las que se especializan las familias como la familia namikaze que se especializa en pokemon tipo dragon y la familia uzumaki se especializa en pokemon de caracteristicas de zorros, como eevee, vulpix, zorua, etc.

minato y kushina arcordaron en darle un pokemon de cada familia el de minato sera un tipo dragon especial que concidio para su hijo espcificamente, y kushina le dara un shine eevee que obtuvo de su vaporion.

" si... pero aun no puedo creer que tipo de pokemon se especializara naruto-kun " decia minato a su esposa recordando de que cuando naruto cumplio 7 sus padres le preguntaron que tipo de pokemon se especilizaria naruto sorprendiendo a sus padres les dijo que queria especiarlizarse en pokemon tipo siniestro.

" si aunque no me opongo con lo que quiere ser si me sorprendi por su eleccion porque pense que elegiria ser un maestro pokemon tipo dragon como tu como pasa tiempo jugando con tus pokemon's " decia kushina poniendo el desayuno en la mesa del comedor.

" bueno ya esta el desayuno, kurama, lluvia podrian a ir a despertar a los niños " pregunto kushina a sus pokemon's.

" nine/porion " contestaban respectivamente mientras subian a despertar a los hijos de su entrenadora.

5 min. despues minato y kushina oyen como alguien corria en las escaleras hacia abajo.

" ka-chan!, oto-chan! buenos dias!!! " decia una niña de aproximadamente de 4 años tenia el cabello rubio con puntas rojas atado en dos coletas, tenia los ojos color violeta mas claros que el de su madre vestia una piñama que representaba a un pokemon conocido como tyrantrom y en su mano tenia un peliche del pokemon conocido como goodra, esta niña no esotra que shion uzumaki-namikaze la hija mas joven de la pareja uzumaki-namikaze y en sus propias palabaras de la joven la proxima maestra de pokemon tipo dragon mas grande de la historia.

" shion no corras por las escaleras ó sino te cairas y te lastimaras " decia un niño de aproximadamente de 7 ó 8 años de edad de cabello rojo con las puntas de color rubio, ojos azules zafiro mas oscuros que el de su padre, vestia una camison para dormir de color blanco con una imagen de un zoroark, unos shorts azul oscuros para dormir, este joven no era nada mas ni nada menos que naruto uzumaki-namikaze el hijo mayor de la pareja uzumaki-namikaze.

" hai! oni-chan! " dijo shion al momento de dejar de correr por las escaleras y en un momento despues de bajar por las escaleras ya se estaba sentando en la mesa.

despues de que todos se sentaran comenzaron a comer el desayuna mientras platicaban sobre los planes de la fiesta de naruto que solo faltaban 3 dias para la fiesta.

"oigan que tal si a la tarde salimos al bosque y hacemos un picnic en el claro cerca de la cascada " decia un minato soriente mientras miraba a su familia pensando en la idea que acavaba de sugerir.

los demas estubieron deacuerdo en la idea de minato y los niños se fueron a cambiar mientras sus madre y padre preparaban todo para el picnic.

al rededor de las 12:40 pm vemos ala familia en un claro rodeados de flores de diferentes colores con uno que otro flabebe salvage volando al rededor, mas adelante del claro habia un lago con una hermosa cascada que de vez en cuanto se veia saltar algunos feebas.

" ka-chan, oto-chan puedo a ir a explorar? " pregunto un naruto ansioso por poder ir a explorar el bosque que los rodeaban.

" esta bien cariño pero no te bajas alejar lejos okay " contesto kushina dandole permiso a naruto a explorar al rededor.

" hai ! " dijo naruto mientras se levantaba y corria al bosque a explorar y ver algunos pokemon's salvajes.

naruto al entrar al bosque este comenzo a abmirar la bellesa del paisaje que lo rodeaba junto algunos pokemon's salvajes que se dejaban ver' naruto no sabia porque desde que puede recordar siempre se sentia bien al estar al aire libre en la naturalesa.

"_~naruto~ _" naruto instantaniamente se detuvo al escuchar una voz misteriosa que le hablaba.

naruto miro por todas partes para ver de donde venia aqueya misteriosa voz femenina.

" _~naruto~_ " otra vez escucho esa voz que venia del aldo norte del bosque.

" _~por aqui, ven naruto~ _" decia la voz a nuestro protagonista, que en ese momento comenzo a correr hacia la direccion de la voz.

" que esta pasando! porque no puedo detener mi cuerpo! " se pregunto naruto mientras corria y esquibaba uno que otro obstaculo que se le presentaba en el camino.

naruto corrio alrededor de 2 min. se detuvo renpentivamente para ver una escena que recordara por el resto de su vida.

en frente de el en un pequeño claro habia un hombre en sus 36 años junto con un pokemon que no parecia bien, el hombre tenia el pelo ngre despeinado, ojos de color amarillo enfermiso, vestia una ropa que reconocio las que usaban los cazadores de pokemon's furtivos y el pokemon lo reconocio como un ursarin pero parecia extraño porque sus ojos eran completamente rojos sin pupitas con venas resaltando en todo su cuerpo.

viendo hacia donde miraban se sorprendio é inpacto al ver un pokemon que el desearia obtener cuando comenzara su aventura pokemon.

" eso... es... un absol !? " susurro un impactado naruto al ver un pokemon que es dificil de encontrar y rara vez se dejaba ver.

pero este absol parecia diferente que en la imagendel libro de pokemon's tipo siniestros que tenia.

te preguntaras porque bueno es porque este absol era un tanto diferente porque envez de ser blanco su pelaje era de color negro, su piel envez de ser azul era de color rojo carmesi, sus ojos normalmente rojos eran de color naranja-rojiso.

asi es damas y caballeris este pokemon era un super raro shine absol.

" HAHAHAHAHA... pensastes que podias escapar mientras lidiaba con tus padres? HAHAHA eres mas tonto que esos dos estupidos pokemon muertos ahora te voy a atrapar y a vender aun buen precio! HAHAHAHA " decia el cazador mientras miraba al joven absol con enfermiso placer.

" muy bien! ursarin! usa puño trueno para dejarlo inconciente! " el cazador le ordeno al pokemon tipo normal mientras este comenzaba a canalisar electricidad en su garra derecha.

naruto al ver esto se enfurencio y se preocupo, se enfurencio por lo que hiso esa persona a los padres del joven absol y se preocupo por lo que le pasaria al pobre pokemon si no hacia algo, haci que pensando que hacer mientras miraba al rededor miro una piedra, al verla la agarro y se la lanso con todas sus fuerzas al ursarin desconcetrandolo mientras que el se ponia en frente del absol para protejerlo.

" OYE!!! deja en paz a este pokemon! rufian! " exclamo naruto mientras miraba al cazador que en ese momento parecia estar furioso.

" no te metas donde no te llaman! ursarin! usa garra de acero en ese mocoso para que no se meta en cosas que no le llamen! " bramo el cazador a su pokemon que ni corto ni perezoso capto la orden de su 'maestro'.

naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el ursarin aparecio frente a el con su garra ya lista para golpearlo.

" GGGHHHHHAAAAAAA " fue el desgarrador grito que solto naruto que se escucho por todo el bosque mientras es golpiado por la garra de hierro del ursarin y mandarlo a volar hacia un arbol.

naruto apenas conciente oyo como el cazador le ordenaba al ursarin que terminara con su sufrimiento con un hiperrayo, mientras comenzo a caer en la inconsiencia miro tanto el ursarin cargando el hiperrayo y el absol que lo miraba sorprendido é inpotente, sorprendido por aberlo defendido é inpotente por no poder ayudarlo.

antes de caer completamente en la incociencia escucho las familiares voces de sus padres gritando su nombre y ordenando a sus pokemon's.

" drago usa pulso dragon!/kurama usa overheat!, lluvia usa hidrobomba! " para despues caer en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**bueno aqui esta el equipo oficial de naruto pero pienso en hacer que naruto tenga 42 pokemon's ademas los primeros 5 pokemon's que nombren se les dara el honor para nombrar a sus pokemon's (( PD: ademas le dare a naruto 7 pokemon's shine dos ya los tiene un adsol, y un umbreon. ))**

**el equipo de naruto:**

**1: shineadsol ( aka zeref )macho**

**2: hydragon ( aka acnolgia )macho**

**3: shineumbreon ( aka lightmoon )hembra**

**4:¿?**

**5:¿?**

**6:¿?**

**pokemon's que estan en el rancho:**

**1:¿?**

**2:¿?**

**3:¿?**

**4:¿?**

**5:¿?**

**6:¿?**

**7:¿?**

**8:¿?**

**9:¿?**

**10:¿?**

**11:¿?**

**12:¿?**

**13:¿?**

**14:¿?**

**15:¿?**

**16:¿?**

**17:¿?**

**18:¿?**

**19:¿?**

**20:¿?**

**21:¿?**

**22:¿?**

**23:¿?**

**24:¿?**

**25:¿?**

**26:¿?**

**27:¿?**

**28:¿?**

**29:¿?**

**30:¿?**

**31:¿?**

**32:¿?**

**33:¿?**

**34:¿?**

**35:¿?**

**36:¿?**


End file.
